This invention relates to an optometric device, and more particularly, to a customized sunglasses clip unit specially sized to coordinate with a person""s regular eyeglasses. The invention also relates to a specially designed eye-glass frame.
As is well known, millions of individuals wear sunglasses in order to improve their vision and comfort on bright sunny days. Sunglasses, of course, reduce glare and shade the eyes of the wearer. Sunglasses on the market have various designs and styles, which oftentimes can create a certain xe2x80x9clook.xe2x80x9d
For those individuals who do not require corrective eyeglass lenses, a variety of low cost sunglasses may be purchased from various stores and retail chains. However, for those many individuals who are nearsighted, farsighted, or otherwise have poor vision, and therefore wear corrective eyeglasses on a routine basis, a separate pair of prescription sunglasses is required, which can be very expensive. This is especially so for those individuals whose prescriptions change on a frequent basis; those individuals not only must purchase a regular pair of eyeglasses each time, but must also purchase a separate pair of sunglasses each time.
Clip-on sunglasses are a low cost option to prescription sunglasses. In general, clip-on sunglasses are attached or otherwise xe2x80x9cclippedxe2x80x9d onto conventional prescription eyewear in order to convert the eyewear into sunglasses. Nonetheless, although clip-on sunglasses are much more cost effective than purchasing prescription sunglasses, clip-on sunglasses are less than desirable, in part because they are normally manufactured in a limited number of designs, sizes and shapes which may or may not conform to the lens design of the eyeglasses worn by the individual.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide clip-on sunglasses which are customized in design in order to coordinate with a person""s regular eyeglasses.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a customized sunglass clip assembly is provided. The assembly includes a clip element comprising a central tension bar having first and second opposite ends, as well as a pair of flexible wires each having a first end attached to one of the ends of the tension bar and a second free end selectively feedable through and lockable by a corresponding screw locking unit fixed to the tension bar. Each wire is designed for wrapping around a sunglass lens that is cut out to a desired shape and size. Preferably, the wire is a multi-filament cable wire.
In use, the optician first prepares or cuts a pair of sunglass lenses that are identical in size and shape to the lenses of the wearer""s regular prescription eyeglasses. Each wire of the clip unit is wrapped around one of the cutout lenses. Then, the free end of the wire is fed through a corresponding locking assembly where it is grabbed or pinched by a screw. In assembly, excess wire is cut off after engagement with the lock assembly.
Also in accordance with the invention, a specially designed eyewear frame is provided. The frame utilizes multi-filament cable in order to define the lens openings of the frame. Such cable is both flexible and strong so that it can easily wrap around the lens elements when assembling the glasses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved customized sunglass clip assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved eyewear frame assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sunglass clip assembly which conforms to the size, shape and design of the wearer""s prescription eyeglasses.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a sunglass clip assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture and purchase, as well as user friendly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved eyeglass frame design that utilizes multi-filament wire.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved sunglass clip assembly which is fabricated using conventional tooling.
A further object of the invention is to simply provide an improved sunglass clip assembly which can be produced by an optician in a relatively short period of time.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious, and in part be apparent from the following description.
The invention accordingly comprises the system and assembly possessing the features, properties and relation of elements which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.